Watching A Golden Dragon's Quest For Power: Book 1 (Battle City)
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Teams RWBY (sans Yang), JNPR, the professors at Beacon, their headmaster along with Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Ironwood and Penny end up dragged to another world where they are forced to watch Yang's adventures in Battle City. Just what could this mean for the future?
1. Chapter 1

_***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!, so don't ask about it!***_

* * *

 _ **Arrival In The Dimensional Rift!**_

* * *

The sound of screaming and profanities was all that could be heard as teams RWBY, JNPR, Beacon's professors and headmaster, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Ironwood and Penny were suddenly dropped on top of each other causing them to land in a cartoon dust cloud _**(HA! 'Dust'!)**_ of tangled limbs and body parts.

"This is SO unprofessional!" chastised Weiss.

Ruby groaned as she felt the full weight of the heiress crushing her spine. Along with the weight of everyone else.

"You're telling me!" groaned Ruby.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Jaune.

"Yup! We're right behind ya, fearless leader! Literally!" Nora replied, ignorant of the fact that she was crushing the Arc lad.

You guessed it. As luck would have it, Jaune landed at the bottom of the pile and was currently being crushed by the practical mountain of bodies that landed on his back. Too bad he can't exactly afford a chiropractor.

Everyone quickly got up and dusted themselves off before looking around the area. They all seemed to be in some sort of endless expanse of black as far as the eye can see. The only things that are really in this place are a microwave, a big screen TV, a VHS player, a couch, a loveseat and a few recliners. But what could possibly be the purpose of these items?

They all felt as though this place was not natural. None of them seemed able to feel their own Aura in this strange and dark place. It's like some unknown force is blocking their Aura from being accessed. And that means that they can't use their Semblances in case of emergencies!

"Where are we? How'd we get here?" Ironwood asked.

"AND WHERE'S YANG?!" demanded a panicking Taiyang.

The others looked around and saw that Taiyang was right to panic. The blonde brawler of Beacon Academy was nowhere to be seen! They didn't know where she was, but Blake did state that she was right with the rest of her team just a minute ago.

But Qrow didn't seem so worried.

"She's a big girl, Tai. Yang can take care of herself easy." he said, reaching for his flask.

Only to find that it's not there.

"Where's my flask? I know I had my flask right in my cloak pocket where it always is!" Qrow said.

"And you know this for sure?" Raven inquired.

"Trust me, sis, a flask full of whisky is not something you misplace all willy nilly like that!" Qrow replied.

 _"Oh, it's quite simple, Branwen. Your flask is with me."_ said a distorted voice.

The group looked up and turned around to see that there was a shadowy figure holding Qrow's flask in his hand. But that's not all he has…

 **"Hey! He's got our weapons! Give 'em back!"** demanded Ruby.

And indeed this figure does have their weapons. All of them were held in tendrils of shadows growing out of his back. The figure chuckled darkly as he retracted the tendrils into his back and took the weapons with them.

 _"Calm yourself, little red. You will all get your weapons back once you have completed this one simple task I have for you. A task involving one Yang Xiao Long."_

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Yang's name and calmed down a bit. Although Taiyang and Ruby were still very worried about their eldest daughter/sister. The figure smirked and laid out a set of VHS Tapes on a coffee table that materialized in front of the sofa.

 _"As we speak, Yang Xiao Long is currently in another world, fighting in a unique new way to grow stronger and bring about the end of a great evil. An evil known as The Tainted Light. An ancient and evil being that wishes for the complete and utter eradication of the darkness! But in doing so, the balance of light and shadow would be forever destroyed, bringing about the end of all life as we know it!"_

The figure picked up a VHS Tape and popped into the VHS Player before continuing.

 _"Recorded on those tapes are all of Yang's adventures and trials that she will be facing in this other world. Your task is to watch all of these tapes and learn from Yang's adventures in this other world. And if some of you suddenly vanish into thin air, don't worry about it. It just means that the beginning of your own grand adventure will be starting soon. Now, I must go. I implore that you watch the videos in chronological order and have only two rules here. No fighting, and no alcoholic beverages. Now, good bye!"_

And with that, the shadowed figure vanished into the darkness, leaving the gathered group alone with their thoughts and the VHS Player and tapes. They couldn't begin to imagine what was going to happen now, but they do know one thing.

Whatever Yang is going through right now, they have to find out what's going on!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **The previous poll I posted has been temporarily put on hold for the time being. Now there's a new one up that I'd appreciate if you all cast your votes on it.**_

* * *

 _ **Poll: If I were to do a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Maximum Ride crossover, which of these decks would you want Max to have?**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Choices:**_

 _ **Japanese Style Deck (Ace Card: Gate Guardian or Dark Guardian)**_

 _ **Angel Deck (Ace Card: The Splendid Venus)**_

 _ **Demon Themed Deck (Ace Card: Dark Master - Zorc)**_

 _ **Machine Deck (Ace Card: Barrel Dragon or Perfect Machine King)**_

 _ **Custom Deck (Ace Card: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon)**_

 _ **Dragon Deck (Ace Card: Red-Eyes Black Dragon or Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon)**_

 _ **Magic Deck (Ace Card: Dark Eradicator Warlock)**_

 _ **Occult Deck (Ace Card: Dark Necrofear)**_

 _ **Neo Toon Deck (Ace Card: Toon Dark Magician)**_

 _ **Psychic Deck (Ace Card: Thought Ruler Archfiend)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't bother asking!***_

* * *

 _ **Transport To A New World!**_

* * *

"Okay, before we watch this video, I'm going to make some movie snacks so we can chow down while we watch. Anyone want anything specific? Popcorn? Nachos? Soda pop?" asked Taiyang as he walked over to the microwave.

"COOKIES!" Ruby immediately shouted.

Weiss shook her head at her leader's behavior. She can be so childish, the little hooded dolt.

"Ruby, you can't make cookies in a microwave. Besides, I doubt there's even a place to get soda around here." Weiss said.

And while Ruby pouted at not getting cookies, Weiss was also lamenting about not having any grape soda. But she was pleasantly surprised to find an ice cold grape soda dropped into her lap by Taiyang while Ruby's eyes turned to stars as she was given a big platter of chocolate chip cookies.

"That's where you're wrong, kiddo! It turns out that microwave over there can and will make just about any kind of food and drink you want!" Taiyang said.

The blonde man held up a tray of coffee mugs, each filled with freshly brewed coffee. The good stuff, not that cheap stuff they put in those instant mixes.

"Coffee anyone? It's fresh." offered Taiyang.

Several hands instantly raised at the prospect of the caffeinated drink. Fortunately, none was given to Nora, lest they have a rampaging coffee monster on the loose.

Once everyone had their snacks and took their seats, Glynda popped the video into the VHS Player. The screen was fuzzy for a little bit, but soon enough an image appeared on the screen. An image that shocked everyone to their cores.

The ruins of Beacon and a nearly destroyed Vale!

"What the?!" gasped our viewing audience.

 **It's finally happened. The unthinkable has finally come to pass. An attack on Vale and Beacon Academy has been staged… and Beacon has fallen. Many a brave warrior has fought and died against the horde of Grimm that invaded Vale because of Cinder Fall and the Faunus terrorist group known as the White Fang. Once a peaceful group of activists leading the fight for Faunus Equality, they soon fell from Grace and became nothing but murderers and killers after taking up their new leader's ideals of Faunus Supremacy.**

"Cinder was working with the White Fang?! But… but she and Emerald were so nice to us! This can't be right!" Ruby said in denial.

"Ruby, listen to me! The proof is right in front of us! It's clear that they were never friends or allies in the first place! It was all just an act!" Jaune told Ruby.

The hooded girl looked like she didn't want to believe it, but deep down, she knows that Jaune is right. As for Ozpin, he was mentally thinking about having Ironwood take a closer look at Cinder and her group's files when they get back. After all, if these are glimpses of a possible future, then there must be a way to avoid it!

As for the likes of Teams RWBY and JNPR? They survived the battle, but they all took some heavy damage. With Yang Xiao Long taking the most damage.

"Yang? My precious little Sunflower? What happened to her?!" Taiyang asked, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't know, Tai," replied an equally nervous Raven. "But I feel we're about to find out."

 **In an effort to save her friend and partner, Blake Belladonna, from the White Fang's leader Adam Taurus, she pushed the black cat Faunus out of the way of a sword swing that surely would have decapitated her. But as a result, Yang's own right arm was cut off above the elbow in one foul swoop!**

 **Now she lay amongst the rubble of Beacon in a pile of her own blood. Her Aura is broken… her body practically in pieces… and her spirit is weakened beyond measure. What happened to her because of Mercury and Emerald at the Vytal Tournament hit her so hard her spirit was no longer as strong as it once was.**

Ruby was openly crying over her sister's current condition, wondering how this all came to be. Taiyang and Qrow were trying to comfort her, while also holding back their own tears. Although, Taiyang did resolve to punch this Taurus character's teeth in for literally disarming his little girl!

Ironwood looked down in guilt knowing that he played a part in Yang's condition during the festival. If only he hadn't been so stubborn… If he'd just listened to her and performed a more thorough investigation…! This could've all been avoided!

Even the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY, Beacon's professors, Penny and Raven couldn't hold back their tears at what was happening.

' _Yang… my baby girl…! How could I have let this happen?!'_ thought a sorrowful Raven.

Which is actually quite a surprise, given the fact that she's been acting like a total jerk up until this point.

 _ **'Is this it…? Is this… how I'm going to die…?'**_

 **As her eyelids grew heavy and her vision grew darker, Yang allowed a small smile to grace her features.**

 _ **'I Guess this means I'm finally free. Free from my pain… free from my loss… free from my suffering…! I only regret three things. My adorable baby sister… Ruby…'**_

 **Yang's eyes began to tear up as she thought about everything she and Ruby have been through. Good times AND bad. From when Ruby was first born, to Beacon Initiation all the way up until this point. The blonde brawler felt a pang of sorrow in her slowly stopping heart.**

 ** _'Ruby… Because of that madwoman, Cinder, and those bastards of the White Fang I'll never get to see you grow up into the greatest huntress that I KNOW you can be! So many new memories all ripped away in a single night! But then there's Weiss…"_**

 **True, she and Yang have been on each other's cases all throughout their time at Beacon, but it was all in good fun. Especially when Yang used the Schnee girl's own first name for puns. Good times. Good times…**

 ** _'Weiss… I never did apologize for constantly driving you up the wall. I guess I'll have to do that when I meet you again on the other side.'_**

Weiss and Ruby began to cry even harder when they heard what might be Yang's final thoughts about them. The Schnee heiress allowed a small smile to appear on her face as she thought back to all those good times with her team. Yang especially.

"There was nothing to apologize for, you dolt! Just don't give up on living! You can come back from this!" exclaimed Weiss.

Although, at this point, I think she's more or less trying to convince herself of that more than anyone else.

 **Yang's heart began to ache even more as she thought about the very same boy who tried so hard to become a huntsman, even though he was looked down upon by many of the other students and even some of the faculty. A man who alway got back up, even if he was knocked back down again.**

"What?! A man?! Is Yang going through another stupid crush?! I WON'T ALLOW THIS, YOUNG LADY!" proclaimed a frantic and overprotective Taiyang as he stood up from the couch.

But he soon was yelping in pain as Raven pulled him back down by the ear. Yeah, he really should've thought twice before ticking her off.

"That's no longer your decision to make, Taiyang. Our daughter is old enough to make her own choices in life now." she said.

After letting go of the man's ear, Taiyang scowled and crossed his arms.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he muttered.

 **A man whose first impression involved vomiting on her shoes on the day before initiation, but over time wormed his way into her heart with his goofy antics and always kind and friendly ways. His strong will to protect those closest to him, even if at first it seemed like they didn't need protecting.**

 **A young man by the name of Jaune Arc.**

Needless to say, it took both Raven, her brother AND Ozpin to hold Taiyang back from killing the shellshocked blonde boy.

 _ **'Jaune… Oh, Jaune…! I never even got the chance to tell you how I really feel about you! All because of my own insecurities!'**_

Now that REALLY shocked the audience. YANG of all people had insecurities when it came to a boy?! Now they've heard everything, considering they got that directly from the source.

 **Tears fell from Yang's eyes as she finally began to succumb to the darkness that tried to claim her. She knew at that moment that her time in this world was up.**

_**'We'll meet again on the other side, my friends and family. One day… we'll meet again.'**_

 **And with that final thought, Yang's eyes closed for what she expected to be the final time in her life. But little did she know was that there was a surprise waiting for her in the world between the living and the dead.**

 _ ***In Limbo…***_

"Limbo? This hardly seems like the time to be playing party games." commented Nora.

"Miss Valkyrie, I don't think it's THAT kind of limbo." said Glynda, a subtle twitch in her eyebrow.

 **Yang's eyes snapped open and she saw that she was in a giant expanse of white nothingness. Looking down at her body, she saw that she was pretty much the same as when she 'died', but she was now wearing a black kimono.**

 **"Where am I?" Yang asked herself.**

 **Her own voice echoed across the endless white void, leading her to believe that she might be the only one here.**

"Is it possible that she's in a space where her she must embark on a journey to her destined afterlife?" Oobleck hypothesized.

"Please don't think too much about it, Oobleck. You'll save yourself a lot of headaches." Ozpin said.

 **"Is this Heaven? Or am I in Hell?" she asked herself. "Because if this is either of those places, it sure don't fit any of the descriptions I've ever heard."**

 _ **"Now, to be fair, you'd have been wrong anyway. 'Cause this here ain't Heaven OR Hell!"**_ **replied a distorted voice.**

 **Yang quickly spun around and saw someone walking up to her. It was a man wearing a Japanese Gi with a Zanbato strapped to his back. And just like Jaune's weapon, this Zanbato is not a combination of melee and gun. He also has long black hair that goes past his shoulders that has been tied in a low ponytail and a trucker hat with a stylized letter 'Z' on the front.**

"He's got style!" commented Port.

"Yes, I agree professor. Whoever this person is, he certainly has nice taste in clothes." added Penny.

 _ **"Howdy there, A'hm what'chu might call a Shinigami. Look at mah trucker hat!"**_

"I gotta admit, it IS a pretty nice trucker hat." said Qrow.

"Meh. I've seen better." Pyrrha said.

And she's telling the truth about that. She once advertised a line of very nice trucker hats. They were comfy, kept the sun out of her eyes, AND they were naturally repellant to lice!

 **"Oh my Oum, a reaper!" Yang exclaimed before asking "Are there any MORE of you that I don't know about?"**

 _ **"Naw, just me. Plus the rest of mah squad back at HQ, but that's beside the point. Ya see, right now, yer in a place called Limbo. It's where lost souls wander until we Shinigami find them and pass Judgement on them. It also happens to be where people who end up in comas go until they either wake up… or they die. And right now, it's time ta pass judgement on y'all, miss."**_

 **Yang just lowered her head and got on her knees, having already accepted whatever might be her fate. It was a bit difficult with only one and a half arms to keep her balanced, but she managed. The Shinigami drew his blade and pulled it back in a stabbing motion, which was actually quite impressive given the weapon's weight.**

"SWEET MOTHER OF THE REAPER!" exclaimed Port, his eyes actually visible for once.

"Yes, I agree! It appears as though Yang's soul is about to be reaped by this Shinigami person, or whatever he is!" added Ren.

 **"MY BABY!"** cried Raven, looking far paler than she should be.

 **The Shinigami closed his eyes and began to explain how this here judgement would work.**

 _ **"A'hm called by many names, but mah friends call me Black Impact. And Ah'll be the one ta pass judgement upon this 'ere soul!"**_ **he declared.** _ **"Here's how this'll go down. A'hm gonna stab ya with this 'ere sword o' mine that's called mah Zanpakuto, and if it stabs ya and your soul gives off a bright white glow then Ah'll take ya with me ta Paradise where y'all will live out yer afterlife in eternal life and happiness. But if ya give off an angry red glow, Ah'll have no choice but ta send ya to Oblivion fer yer eternal damnation! But there is a third option."  
**_ **  
Upon hearing this, Yang looked up at Black Impact who was completely serious right now.**

Even those who had gathered in the viewing room were on the edge of their seats, waiting to hear about this third option. And it looks like they won't have to wait long.

 _ **"If Ah stab ya and mah Zanpakuto don't penetrate ya, no innuendo intended, then that means that y'all died before your time. This is common with most babies who either die young, or are stillborn. In rare cases like these, we will send yer soul back to yer body in the world of the livin' to continue yer mortal life until yer time comes. Now, prepare yerself!"**_

 **Yang closed her eyes and held her head high, ready to meet whatever fate was in store for her. She'd done so for this long, so why should she stop now? As Black Impact readied his Zanpakuto for the Judgement Stab, he read through Yang's memories and saw that if she got brought back to life, and that's a big 'if', then she'll need much more power if she hopes to stop this Cinder girl's master plan.**

Everyone was nervously watching and waiting for the final verdict. Taiyang and Raven were both breathing into a couple of paper bags that they found, Ruby was shoveling cookies down her gullet out of sheer nervousness while Weiss was chugging grape soda by the can-full.

Nora was biting her nails so fast that they were flying off her fingers. She quickly ran out, but an equally nervous Glynda let Nora chew on HER nails once this happened.

Everyone else was just tense and waiting for the results of this judgement. Just WHAT will happen to poor Yang?

 **He pulled the blade back and stabbed at Yang with one swift thrust… only for the clanging sound of metal against metal to reverberate through the place. Yang slowly opened her eyes and looked down to see that while the blade cut through her kimono, it did no damage to her physical body! And she was glowing with a pure white light!**

The crowd either sighed in relief or cheered very loudly. Yang died before her time and was going to be brought back to life! And she'll go to Heaven when she dies for real! BONUS!

 **Black Impact smiled and slung his Zanpakuto back across his back.**

 _ **"Well, miss Xiao Long, it looks like it weren't quite yer time yet. Ya'll will get yerself sent back ta the world o' the livin', and will be welcomed home to Paradise when it's finally time fer ya ta kick the proverbial bucket. But 'cha can't just go back without gettin' a little power boost ta help ya fight against that Cinder woman and her followers!"**_

 **"Hey! How did you know about what happened?!" Yang asked. "Have you been spying on me?!"**

"Oh, he BETTER NOT have been!" growled Jaune and Taiyang.

If there's one thing they both hate with a passion, it's perverts. But it seems their worries about that were all for nothing.

 _ **"Now don't be stupid! Ah ain't no stinkin' perv! Ah just read yer mind 'afore performin' mah Judgement Stab. But more importantly, Ah know of a way fer ya ta gain the power you'll need ta take down yer enemies and the true head honcho o' that there bloody cult!"**_

 **Black Impact reached out to the stump on Yang's arm and began to send some of his Spiritual Energy to her. Yang was confused until half of her sleeve ripped off to reveal that her arm was regenerating! She looked on in shock and tested her new arm to see if it was real. And sure enough, it was like she never lost her arm at all.**

"HOLY OUM! HE JUST REGENERATED YANG'S LOST ARM!" cried Ozpin.

Ironwood looked to be thinking about the possibilities upon seeing this. Cellular regeneration would certainly make things much better for any huntsmen and huntresses who lost limbs in the field. And he's certainly gotten a few complaints from his soldiers about the constant maintenance that comes with robotic prosthetics.

 _ **"There we go! Can't have ya goin' ta a new world with only one arm, now can we?"**_

 **"New world? What do you mean?" Yang asked. "And what's with the accent? I thought that a reaper was supposed to be all dark and gloomy."**

 **Black Impact chuckled at the girl's naivety.**

 _ **"That's so stereotype. Ya see, the Sotaicho of the original Shinigami Corps. had deemed me and several other Shinigami 'defective', leavin' us on the proverbial shelf until, well… He gone plum run outta options. Mah 'defect', as he called it, was that he could not quite tolerate mah dosey tones. Mah choice in vernacular. And mah particular method of articulation."**_

"Also, he talks funny. But what's this about a new world?" Jaune asked.

 **"Also, you talk funny. Now, what's this about a new world?" Yang asked again.**

"HEY! I just said that!" Jaune said, making the others chuckle a bit.

 **Black Impact smirked and swing down his Zanpakuto, creating a portal where Yang saw people fighting against each other with these strange cards. And the monsters, spells and traps of the cards all came to life somehow!**

"That portal… It's so similar in form and function to my own Semblance! But how?!" gasped Raven.

"I don't know, Rae. All I DO know is that I could REALLY use a drink right about now." replied Qrow.

"But uncle Qrow, that shadow man said that there's no alcohol allowed here." said Ruby.

Qrow just sighed and said "Don't remind me."

 _ **"Ya see, you need ta gain power if ya hope ta stand a chance against Cinder and her recently obtained power of the Fall Maiden. So A'hm sendin' ya ta a world where many a dark dispute is solved through a powerful card game called Duel Monsters. Yer job then will be ta register fer a tournament called Battle City and collect six Locator Cards ta make it ta the finals! Now, Ah don't really expect ya ta win the whole tournament, but Ah want ya ta grow stronger as a duelist AND as a person through this tournament! And ya can't play Duel Monsters without a deck!"**_

 **With the wave of his hand, Black Impact materialized a deck of cards into Yang's outstretched hands. She could instantly feel some kind of connection with the cards in this deck. Almost like the deck was a part of her.**

Ruby and Jaune's eyes turned to stars when they saw that. To a couple of fantasy genre lovers like them, a world where a card game comes to life is like a dream come true to them!

 **"THAT IS SO COOL!"** they both yelled in excitement.

 _ **"That there deck once belonged to a man named Arkana. A Rare Hunter working for a man called Marik, who infiltrated the Battle City tournament ta try an' defeat Yugi an' take his Dark Magician card. On account a' the Dark Magician bein' the original partner of the very same Pharaoh who wielded a magical golden pendant called the Millennium Puzzle. But Ah've fixed up that deck o' his and changed it up a bit after Yugi successfully defeated Arkana in a duel. Now, Ah think Ah've wasted enough o' yer time. Go on through that portal, and go to the nearest game shop. Ah've taken the liberty o' havin' ya registered in the tournament as a late entry, so ya got five days left ta git all six Locator Cards before the finals take place! Good bye and good luck, Yang Xiao Long!"**_

 **With that, Black Impact vanished in a flash of light, leaving Yang alone with the portal and her new deck. She could hardly believe this was happening, but wasn't about to look a gift in the horse's mouth. She gathered her courage and stepped through the portal to a new battle that would surely be one of her most challenging ones yet.**

With the first video tape over, everyone took a moment to absorb everything they've just seen. So basically, Cinder and her gang are working for some cult bent on destroying the world, they're working with the White Fang, they plan to destroy Beacon, and NOW Yang is off to save another world using a card game. Jaune was actually able to sum up everyone's thoughts with two words.

"Well shit!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **My poll for the deck Max will use in my Maximum Ride/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover is still up, and I need more votes! So please be sure to cast your votes so I can build her deck!**_


End file.
